


Sex Time

by libertarianfurry



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lemon, Lime, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libertarianfurry/pseuds/libertarianfurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Time

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated ot my girl RENéE on tumblr dot com

It was finally time. It was finally time for Alexander Hamilton to ebd Aarn Burr. He never thought it was possible but here he was, every white inch of his long time fetish's perfect body laid out before him on blood red silk. Ready to be teased and played with. Ready to be fucked. It was gonna be so good. It was gonna be so gosh darn good.

"Alex... Come to bed..." Aaron breathed as he ran a hand over his leather clad loins. His other hand was occupied fiddling with a riding crop. Alex's dairy cow was starting to get chubby if you catch my drift.

"Oh yes" Alex moaned sensually as he began to remove the leather breeches that were obstructing his access to the Colonel's naughty area. No sooner had he undone the leggings than the riding crop came around his neck and drew his face into Aaron's chest. Alex was a little disappointed he never got to see the dijeri doo, but the smell of the colongne on Aaron's chest was so seductive he didn't even mind. What was the smell? It was pungent but enticing. Suddenly the lights went out. Alexander Hamilton the TREASURUER OF THE UNited States felt his Hot West Indian being guided to a moist hole. Reflexively he engaged the thrusters so to speak. Aaron was stroking him all over his body. It felt like the man had many hands, and maybe some combs or toothbrushes or something. Alexander Hamilton was enjoying himself so much he didn't even think to wonder what exactly he was fucking. 

Finally though he climaxed and both men began to cuddle. This was the best part Hamilton thought as he enjoyed the emotional intimacy with Col. Burr. Soon he heard soft snoring although despite the intense sex for some reason he was wide awake. He began to finger his genitals idly, enjoying the bizarre paste mixed with bits of shattered chitin that coated it without really registering it. Oddly he stayed awake until morning and didn't even feel tired. In fact, he felt perfectly at piece... he felt numb in the center of his body, and found he couldn't sit up. 

When light floooded the room, and he still felt that drowsy paralysis, he looked down. That was a mistake. His abdomen was bulging with thousandsand thousands of sticky eggs. Alexander tried to scream but no sound came out. George washington walked in just then. "What did you usee my bedroom for1" He said angrily.. "Oviposition! You are fired! You're not longer my camp de aid................." and then the baby spiders, which all had spider bodies with aaron burr's head on them, at hamilton alivVE THE END

PS (topical) Mike Pence was there xD pwned


End file.
